Persimmon
__NOEDITSECTION__ Persimmon belongs to Epi. Please do not use her character without permission. Thank you! Do not edit the page or else Persimmon will unleash a ton of kissing bugs upon you. AWESOME coding by FSH! Tysm!! Appearance Persimmon is a RainWing, so she is never one specific color at a time. You normally see her camouflaged in her environment, so she can play tricks on her friends. Her neutral color is a kind of a mix between yellow (excitement), and orange (because she can.) Her frill is dark orange and her wing membranes are a somewhat lighter shade of tangerine. She is quite short for her age, but she doesn't let that bother her. She can fit into tight spaces, which is helpful when flying through the dense rainforest. She keeps a pouch with all her 'essentials' in it, which include a variety of fruits, bugs, and fascinating leaves. Personality Persimmon is a happy-go-lucky young RainWing who collects specimens of leaves, berries, and shiny bugs and beetles simply for the lack of anything else to do. One of her best friends, Loquat (who is a biologist of sorts), has an intense interest in her 'cameos,' - which Persimmon likes to call them - and she is happy to let her borrow some for "experiments". Persimmon has a prestigious intelligence and gets mildly annoyed when others call her a 'lazy/dumb RainWing,' leading her to introduce herself as part NightWing (which she is not). Overall, Persimmon is done and over with her "boring" tribe and just wants to explore and adventure. Backstory/History Persimmon was born in the RainWings' hidden village in the rainforest. She never got to know her parents, since they were always off on 'missions' all over Pyrrhia. Instead, she spent her early life with her friend Loquat and her family (keep in mind, this is around the time of Darkstalker, so some RainWings did know their parents and family members). When Persimmon turned 7, she decided that she would leave the RainWing village and venture off into the wilds of Pyrrhia, just like her parents. She told only Loquat that she was leaving, and trusted her to keep the secret. They formed a story that Persimmon had mysteriously disappeared in the night and Loquat found her bones the day after and buried them. So one night, when the moons were just rising above the horizon, she left. After wandering the Mud Kingdom for a while, disguised as a MudWing general named 'Puddle', Persimmon ran into a very lost-looking SandWing. She decided that, since it wasn't a MudWing and he couldn't really reveal her ture identity, she could show her real self to this SandWing, who's name was Jackrabbit. They became best friends and traveled together, to no specific place, but it was fun having a companion. Relationships Jackrabbit Fly Clearwing Loquat Pineapple Abilities The usual RainWing abilities, venom, camouflage, etc. She is very good at camouflage; and she certainly has the strongest of her generation. She plays fun pranks on her friends and family by moving things around while camofluaged, so some just flip out and assume she's a ghost. Trivia * text * text * text Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Content (Epiphlyte)